Adventures in Kalos
by AshK1980
Summary: Some chapters will be original, while others will be based on the Anime and games. Primarily takes place in the Anime World. FAR if you wish. Enjoy! First Kalos Story! T to be safe! Mains: Ash K/Satoshi, Serena, Clemont/Citron, Bonnie/Eureka Pairings: Amourshipping(Ash x Serena). Others TBD. Full Summary within Chapter One.


_**Adventures in Kalos**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Pairing:**_ Amourshipping(Ash/Satoshi x Serena)

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Pokemon, never have and never will. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, Pokemon USA and TVTokyo. I only own this story and any Original Characters I come up with. I only own this story. I also don't own the idea of Meowth and Meloetta being captured by Ash, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 does. He is a good friend of mine as well as my Beta Reader, however I did come up with the idea of Ash capturing Zekrom in Unova and becoming one of the Heroes of Unova along with his childhood friend Hilda, and an enemy-turned-friend N.

_**Summary:**_

After parting ways with Iris, Hilda(1) and Cilan, and returning to Pallet Town with Alexa, Ash decides he is going to set forth on another journey. This time to the Kalos Region. What new adventures will Ash face, and what new friends will he encounter on his journey through Kalos? This story is going to follow the games and the Anime combined. What will happen when Ash encounters an old childhood friend of his that moved away. Will romance blossom or will it just be another friendship that could've been more. This story will tell you more about it. This story is second tier canon to my Best Wishes Rewrite but it's different. I know I haven't even gotten to the Gym battle with Elesa yet in that story, but the Pokemon that are mentioned in this story will be caught in my Best Wishes Rewrite, however Hilda and Ash aren't boyfriend and girlfriend like they are in that story, but they still met each other and traveled with each other. Old friends will make Cameo appearances throughout this story as well.

_**Main Character Ages:**_

Ash: 16, Serena: 16, Clemont: 16, Bonnie: 9, Team Rocket: 23, Professor Oak: 66, Professor Sycamore: 30, Alexa: 29

_**Episode 001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!**_

* * *

The world of Pokemon, an exciting world where creatures called Pokemon exist. Some people battle gyms and leagues with them to get stronger, some people enter them in Musicals, some people are Coordinators and enter them in contests. The world of Pokemon is an exciting place to live, friends and rivals gather to raise and battle Pokemon together, some people even develop romances with another person. Others just want to travel the world capturing Pokemon just for fun. There are also people who have Pokemon for pets. Some people treat them well, others treat them as tools and try to steal other people's Pokemon for their own evil purposes. The day a Pokemon Trainer starts or continues his or her journey for the first time, or heading off to another region is exciting. None is more excited when it comes to battling Pokemon than a young man named Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum is sixteen years old and has traveled throughout several regions capturing Pokemon. He has also competed in various leagues and tournaments. Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto Battle Frontier, Sinnoh and most recently Unova. At the age of ten Ash Ketchum set off for his Pokemon journey starting off with Pikachu. Along the way he encountered lot's of new friends. Misty Waterflower the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Brock Slate the Pewter City Gym Leader and Pokemon Doctor in training. After Brock left to stay on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy, Ash and Misty encountered a new friend on Tanjello Island, a Pokemon Watcher by the name of Tracy Sketchit. Eventually Tracy left the group and decided to stay behind as Professor Oak's Aide.

In Hoenn, Ash encountered one May Maple and her brother Max Maple on his Hoenn journey, then after parting ways with them after the Kanto Battle Frontier, he headed off to the Sinnoh Region where he met Dawn Berlitz, an aspiring young trainer with a mission to become top coordinator.

He finished in the Top 16 in the Indigo League, won the Orange League, finished in the Top 8 in Johto and Hoenn, he managed to make the Top 4 in Sinnoh. However, things didn't go so well for him in the Unova League in which he only finished in the Top 8 after meeting a very tough trainer with a Riolu that eventually evolved into Lucario.

Now, after greeting his mother after he returned from Unova, him and Alexa headed off to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Along the way, Alexa told Ash as much as she could about the Kalos Region. Along the way, Ash also encountered enemies Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and finally Team Plasma. Only time would tell what what new dangers and enemies Ash will encounter in the Kalos Region. What new or old friends will Ash encounter in Kalos, time will tell with that outcome. Let the story begin.

* * *

_**Pallet Town Port...**_

* * *

After saying goodbye to his friends Iris, Hilda and Cilan, Ash along with Alexa, a photographer and TV Reporter from the Kalos Region, are heading off to Professor Oak's Laboratory. All the bird Pokemon are singing, the sun is shining, the sky is a clear blue with no clouds in sight, all the water Pokemon are swimming and jumping doing all they can to avoid the fishermen, all the woodland and meadow Pokemon are frolicking about in the lush green pastures of Pallet Town. Pallet Town is a small town in the Kanto Region in which trainers get their start on their journey. There are three starter Pokemon to choose from in the Kanto Region: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, however since Ash started his journey six years ago, more starters have been added to the collection they are broken down by region. Starters from the Kanto Region include the following; Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Eevee. The starters from the Johto Region consist of Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. There are also other starters from three other regions; Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova available from the local Professor. Hoenn starters include Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. Sinnoh starters include Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. The final set of starters trainers can choose from are the starters from Unova. The starters from Unova include Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

Ash Ketchum is a sixteen year old trainer from Pallet Town he has brown eyes and black hair. He is wearing a red and white baseball cap on his head with a blue pokeball symbol in the center of the front. The rim of the hat and the sides an back of the cap are red. He is also wearing a blue and white jacket with a yellow zipper on it. On his hands is a pair of fingerless gloves that are black on the main part, with a red wristband. He is also wearing a pair of dark gray pants along with red and black high tops on his feet. On his left shoulder is his starting Pokemon Pikachu, an electric mouse pokemon with yellow fur, red sacks on his cheeks, as well as a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Around Ash's waist is a Pokebelt containing eight Pokemon on it. Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Charizard, Scraggy, Meloetta, Meowth, and Zekrom. Snivy, Pignite, Charizard, Scraggy, and Oshawott were kept in normal Pokeballs, while Meowth and Meloetta were in Luxury Balls. Zekrom was kept in an Ultra Ball. Not only has Ash accomplished a lot in his journey, but he managed to be declared one of the heroes of Unova along with another one of his childhood friends Hilda White. Ash, being the hero of ideals managed to capture Zekrom, while Hilda being the heroine of truth managed to capture Reshiram. She also managed to capture Victini as well.

Alexa is a reporter from the Kalos Region. She has green eyes and brown hair. She is wearing a pink and black collared shirt with three-quarter sleeves the collar and end of the sleeves are white. Around her waist is a black belt with a silver buckle with a portable camera strapped to the back of her belt. She is wearing a pair of silver skinny jeans, and a pair of brown calf-length boots. On her shoulder is her favorite Pokemon Helioptile. Helioptile is a primarily yellow Pokemon with black ears, claws and toes. It's ears are arranged out to the side at a forty-five degree angle. It is an electric type Pokemon like Pikachu and is only native to the Kalos Region. In her Pokeballs around her waist are two other Pokemon a Noivern and a GoGoat.

Ash and Alexa were walking down the path to Oaks Lab when Alexa spoke up. "Ash, since you will be heading off to Kalos soon, you really need to pay your mom a visit. Let her know that you are going on another journey and won't be back for a while, I will meet you back at Professor Oak's Lab."

"That sounds like a good idea Alexa, I can decide what other Pokemon I want to take with me later. Come on Pikachu!" Ash said with happiness at the prospect of seeing his mom again and eating some of her home cooking. "We better pay Mom a visit."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he jumped onto the top of Ash's hat. With that, Ash and Pikachu along with the five Pokemon he currently had on him walk down the path to his home.

"Do you think Meowth and Meloetta(2) are okay in their Pokeballs Pikachu?" Ash asked referring to his friends that he caught in the Unova region. Meloetta was originally going to go back to Larry, the protector of her, but she convinced Larry to let Ash take care of her. Larry approved so Ash captured Meloetta in a Luxury Ball and has kept Meloetta with him ever since.

Pikachu nods in acknowledgement comforting Ash. After about ten to fifteen minutes of walking, Ash and Pikachu arrive at the Ketchum residence. It hasn't changed much since his journey started. Mimey is in the garden tending to it like it usually does.

"Hey there Mr. Mime! Is Mom home?" Ash asked the Barrier Pokemon. Mr. Mime is a white face, blue clown-like hair and he looks as if he is wearing a circus outfit. Delia caught Mr. Mime several years ago while Ash was training for the Indigo League. She nicknamed it Mimey. Basically Mr. Mime takes care of all the household chores.

Mr. Mime nods and opens the gate so Ash can pass through it. Ash thanks the Barrier Pokemon and heads to his porch and through the front door. His mother, Delia Ketchum, is sitting in the living room on the sofa looking through some memories inside of a Photo Album.

* * *

_**Inside the Ketchum Household...  
**_

* * *

Ash's home is pretty much just like he left it. Not much has changed since he left six years ago. His mother is still an avid cook and seamstress. She looks up from her photo album and beckons Ash over to her side.

"Hey Ash, sweetie, welcome home." Delia said with her ever present smile on her face. "Just looking at some photos from years gone by. Remember the year before you left on your Pokemon journey. Take a look at everyone."

Ash entered the living room and closed the door behind him. Pikachu on his shoulder as usual. He sat down next to his mom and saw him, Gary, Hilda, Hilbert, and a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes with her arm around him with a smile and a blush on her face. His face also had a smile and a blush on it as well. Ash was wearing a black and gold outfit that consists of a half black and half gold t-shirt, along with a pair of shorts. She was wearing an off white straw hat with a pink band around the bottom part of the top of the hat and a pink sundress with shoulder straps that cross in the back. Also, next to Gary was another little girl the same age as everyone else. She had brunette hair and blue eyes, was wearing a powder blue short sleeve shirt and pink pair of stretch pants. On her head was a white and pink hat with pink half Pokeball on the front of it. The brunette also had her arm around Gary.

"I remember that picture, it's when we were nine." Ash said happily remembering the fond memory of the light brown to dark blond-haired blue-eyed girl wearing a straw hat and a pink sundress in the picture. "That's Serena isn't it?"

"Yes it is, you two were very close until her and her parents moved away." Delia said with her arm around her only child. "Do you think you two will meet again?"

"It's a possibility." Ash said to his mom still with a smile and a blush on his face looking at the picture of him and that light brown to dark blond haired blue-eyed girl. "I met up with Hilda and Hilbert in Unova. I just hope she remembers me when I see her again. At first when I looked at the picture of her and me, I was confused as to who the girl with her arm around me was in that picture, but the closer I looked at the picture, the more clear my memories became of that girl. I do hope her and I travel together someday. The other girl is also Leaf isn't she? All six of us were raised together until three of our number moved away. Hilda and Hilbert to Nuvema Town in Unova, and Serena to somewhere far away. It would be so great if it was the Kalos Region where she moved to because I could meet up with her again. So Leaf, Gary, and me were the only ones that were able to start our journeys together."

"Let me guess, you came here to visit me before you head off on another journey am I right?" Delia asked, a very sad look on her face. She really shouldn't be sad, but it's what Pokemon Trainers do. "So sweetie, where are you heading?"

"Well, during my cruise with Iris, Hilda, and Cilan through the Decolore from Unova back to here, I met up with a journalist from another region." Ash said thinking back as a seen of him, Iris, Hilda, and Cilan meeting Alexa flashes through his mind. "Her name is Alexa and she is a journalist from the Kalos Region. So that's where I'm heading to next as soon as I decide on what other Pokemon I am taking with me besides Pikachu."

"That sounds delightful sweetie, I look forward to hearing all about your adventures in Kalos and also let me know if you meet up with Serena again and tell her to say hi to her mother Grace for me. Also don't forget to change your you-know-whats everyday." Delia said to her only child.

"Mom!" Ash said blushing crimson red with embarrassment. "I'm sixteen years old, I know to do that. Stop embarrassing me please."

"I can't help it Ash, you're my little boy and I worry about you." Delia said as she embraced her son in a hug not even realizing that Pikachu is between them. The pressure of the hug between mother and son smother the poor mouse so much that he unleashes a massive Thunderbolt to get the two off of him. Once the Thunderbolt is unleashed, Delia and Ash find themselves twitching on the floor because of the massive attack that just happened. "Wow Ash, Pikachu's thunderbolt is even stronger than it was before. You must've been training him hard."

Ash nodded, still twitching on the floor along with his mom. "Yep, Pikachu and I have experienced a lot in Unova. I just never realized that he had become so powerful until now."

Pikachu sweat drops as he puts one of his paws behind his head in embarrassment and scratches his head. "Pika Pika."(Translation: Sorry guys.)

"It's okay Pikachu." Ash and Delia chimed together as they pulled themselves up. Delia headed to the kitchen while Ash and Pikachu headed up to Ash's room.

* * *

_**Upstairs in Ash's room...  
**_

* * *

Arriving in his room, Ash pulled his badge case out and displayed it on the dresser with everything that he had gained during his journey was on display. He added his Unova Badge Case to that collection.

"Well Pikachu buddy, let's head off to Professor Oak's Lab and visit all of our friends." Ash exclaimed excitedly. "I need to decide which friends I am going to take with me besides you Pikachu. Let's head off to the lab!"

Pikachu nods and jumps up onto Ash's shoulder. "My room hasn't changed at all pal. Mom did a good job keeping it clean while we were gone."

Pikachu nodded in agreement with his best friend and trainer.

The two friends bounded down the stairs, well Ash bounded down the stairs with Pikachu hanging on for dear life as Ash headed into the kitchen and greeted his mom.

* * *

_**In the kitchen...  
**_

* * *

Delia was happily fixing a meal for her son and the journalist he talked about. Ash made his way into the kitchen and looked down into his mom's eyes. He was now about 5'11" at age 16 so about three or so inches taller than his mom is. "Mom, I'm heading off to Professor Oak's Lab. Alexa and I will be back in time for dinner."

"Okay sweetie, be careful." Delia said full of concern for her only child. "Say hi to Professor Oak for me."

"Sure thing Mom, see you tonight with Alexa." Ash said as he ran out the door toward Oak's Pokemon Lab leaving a smiling Delia in his wake. Mimey waved as Ash rushed passed him as if he were a sixty mile per hour gust of wind. Ash waved back to Mimey and so did Pikachu as the two made their way to Professor Oak's Lab.

* * *

_**On the road to Oak's Lab...  
**_

* * *

_'Zekrom, Meloetta be prepared to meet some new friends.' _Ash thought to himself heading down the road to Oak's Lab, Meowth left his Pokeball and looked up at Ash.

"Hey Twoip, I mean Ash do I have to stay inside the Pokeball for that long. It's a nice Pokeball, but I'm like Pikachu I can't really stand it, a short amount of time is okay, but you have had me in the Luxury Ball since we took the last ship from the Decolora Islands back to here." Meowth said(3) with a bit of annoyance to his voice. "I really need to apologize to Professor Oak for all the trouble I caused when I was with Team Rocket."

"Sorry Meowth, I just didn't think it was a good idea to have you out in front of my Mom considering on more than one occasion, you tried to steal Mr. Mime from her. It's going to take a while for her to trust you, the other Pokemon at the lab will be better apt to trust you since you apologized to most of them, however you still need to apologize to all my Sinnoh and Hoenn Pokemon. You have already apologized to most of my other Pokemon."

"Hey don't woiry about it Ash, I will do so you can count on that, Meowth's Honor!" Meowth said with a genuine smile and truth to his voice as he saluted the Pallet Native.

"In the old days when you were with Team Rocket, I wouldn't have believed you, but since you've been traveling with me since we encountered you after you fired from Team Rocket and helped us out, I trust you now." Ash said, realizing he was rambling, he continued on to Oak's lab at an extremely fast pace leaving Meowth behind.

"Hey wait for me Ash!" Meowth said with a thoroughly annoyed tone to his voice as he went down on all fours and ran toward the lab. "Ash, why are you always like that. It's going to take a while for me to get used to that."

* * *

_**Oak Complex...  
**_

* * *

Ash had made it to the gate to the Oak complex, noticing he left a good friend of his behind, he decided to wait for Meowth. Within five seconds of arriving at the foot of the stairs that go up to the Oak Complex he saw Meowth rushing up to him panting as he decided to leap onto the opposite shoulder that Pikachu was on so Pikachu was on Ash's left shoulder while Meowth was on Ash's right shoulder. Meloetta popped out of her Pokeball and hugged Ash around the neck and nuzzled him.

"Oh Meloetta, you want to come out as well?" Ash said hugging the little green-haired legendary that was very cute and beautiful. "I don't mind. You can sit on my hat if you want to."

"Melo-Meloetta!" Meloetta chimed happily as she kissed Ash on the cheek and flew up to the top of his hat.

Ash, with Meloetta on his hat, Pikachu on his left shoulder, and Meowth on his right headed up the stairs to the Oak Complex entrance and rang the doorbell.

From the other side came a very familiar voice, it was none other than Tracy Sketchit, his friend from the Orange Islands that traveled with him and Misty for a while.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming." Tracy said, reaching the door he looked through the peephole he noticed Ash with three Pokemon perched on him, he was shocked to see that one of them was the Meowth from Team Rocket, what was he doing here? Tracy shrugged his shoulders and turned the locks on the door to the unlocked position. Once the door was wide open Ash was about to come in when Tracy stopped him.

"Ash, did you know that Meowth from Team Rocket is perching on your shoulder?" Tracy asked.

Tracy is a young man maybe about 20 years old wearing a green t-shirt, brown Khaki shorts, tennis shoes, he also has a headband around his forehead that is pink in color.

"Don't worry Tracy, Meowth is a good guy now. Team Rocket fired him and he joined up with my friends and me in Unova as one of my Pokemon.

Seeing the new face, Meloetta vanishes out of fear.

"Hey Meloetta, don't worry Tracy is a friend of Ash's, he won't hurt ya." Meowth said.

"Melo?" Meloetta asked as she made herself visible again and hovered around Tracy inspecting him closer while he sketched her.

"Wow! A Meloetta! I've never seen one of those before!" Tracy exclaimed in awe as he put the finishing touches on the sketch of Meloetta.

"Just wait until you see what else I caught in Unova!" Ash exclaimed excitedly while pointing to an Ultra Ball on his belt. "By the way where is Professor Oak at?"

"He's out in the corral speaking to a journalist from another region." Tracy said with a pondering look on his face as he tried to figure out what the reporter's name was. "I think her name is Alexa. I will meet you out there Ash, your Pokemon that you left here are waiting for you."

Ash nodded as he, Meowth, Pikachu, and Meloetta headed out to the corral. Tracy following close behind sketching Meloetta. The group eventually made it to the corral and Ash was immediately flattened by several bull-like creatures with three tails a piece. These bull-like creatures are is herd of Tauros happy to see their trainer back from his journey. Meowth, Pikachu, and Meloetta immediately get out of the way as Ash is flattened. However Meloetta flies over to her protector to see if he's okay.

"Melo Melo Melo-etta?" Meloetta asked in a worried tone of voice. Ash pulled himself up and hugged Meloetta.

"Hey don't worry Meloetta, I'm just fine. My Tauros were just saying hi to me." Ash said, hugging the little Legendary close. Bayleef saw this and wasn't very happy at all. She glared at Meloetta and ran toward her causing Meloetta to fly from Ash's arms and turn invisible. Bayleef looked around wondering where the heck that little green-haired Pokemon got to. She was greeted by a stern face from her trainer. He didn't look happy at the actions of the first stage starter, but he did look extremely happy at seeing her again.

"Bayleef, that was rude! Apologize to Meloetta at once!" Ash said with a stern tone to his voice. "Meloetta, Bayleef didn't mean to hurt you please come and meet her."

Meloetta appeared and looked for Bayleef and found her. The two Pokemon evaluated each other with critical eyes. After a few minutes, Bayleef extended one of her vines and Meloetta extended one of her hands and shook the vine that Bayleef offered. Bayleef looked at Meloetta with her head down in a remorseful way.

"Bay Bay Bay Bayleef." Bayleef said apologizing to the light green-haired Legendary.

Meloetta nodded and hugged the grass starter from Johto around the neck and smiled. Bayleef smiled back and she became fast friends with Meloetta. Bayleef then spotted Meowth and then aimed to take him down with her Body Slam attack. Meowth knew what he had to do. He had to apologize again even though he apologized when they met earlier in Unova.

"Bayleef, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and your friends as a member of Team Rocket, but I'm no longer a member because they fired me. Ash captured me so now I am part of his team. Can you ever forgive me Meloetta?" Meowth asked with genuine remorse in his voice as well as his posture.

Bayleef had to think about it for a short time, and she accepted. So did the other Pokemon that were kept at Oak's Lab. Unfezant, Leavanny, Krookodile, and Palpitoad heard Ash return and immediately went to greet him. Palpitoad emerged from a lake, Lapras remained swimming in the lake, Butterfee flew down from a tree, Krookodile emerged from underneath his sunglasses, which oddly enough stayed on his nose even though his whole body was under the sand. Leavanny swung down from a tree with his String Shot, while Unfezant flew to greet Ash along with her new friends Staraptor, Swellow, Pidgeot, and Noctowl. Snorlax had just woken up from a nap while the rest of Ash's Pokemon greeted him with their customary greetings.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." Ash said happily while greeting his Pokemon. He introduced everyone to Meloetta, and Meowth apologized to all the Pokemon for all the trouble he caused while he was with Team Rocket.

Ash then nodded as he pulled off several Pokeballs with his right hand, and pulled the one Ultra Ball he had with his left. "Now everybody, time to meet the rest of your friends!" Ash exclaimed as he threw all of his normal Pokeballs into the air. Several beams of light were released from the Pokeballs that have now opened and materialized on the ground. Out of the lasers emerged Charizard, Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, and Scraggy. The five Pokemon greeted everyone. Professor Oak and Alexa noticed that Ash hadn't sent out his Ultra Ball yet. Ash then asked a question to Professor Oak and Alexa. "Hey could we go out into a clearing, it's kind of cramped under these trees for me to release the Pokemon inside of the Ultra Ball."

Everyone nodded and headed off into the clearing, however before Ash could release the Pokemon inside the Ultra Ball, his Aerodactyl appeared out of nowhere in the sky and picked him up in one of his talons. With said talon, he tossed Ash upon his back. Meowth and Pikachu hanging on to their trainer for dear life. Luckily, Pikachu, Meowth, and Ash landed safely on Aerodactyl's back as Meloetta joined them.

"Great to see you again too Aerodactyl!" Ash said hugging his fossil Pokemon.

"Aerooooo!" Aerodactyl exclaimed with a nod to his trainer.

"Now it's time for the moment you have all been waiting for, since we are up in the sky, I think it's time I showed you my latest catch. Come on out Zekrom! Dragon of Ideals!"

Out of the Ultra Ball emerged a giant black dragon with Blue Lightning crackling around it. This shocked everyone around except for Alexa. Ash was one of the three heroes of Unova. The three trainers banded together to take down Team Plasma once N came to his senses.

Zekrom emerged out of his Ultra Ball(4) and hovered beside Ash who is still currently riding his Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl then landed on the ground and let Ash get off of him, as Zekrom landed shortly after Aerodactyl, and right before Tracy started to sketch him.

"Ash captured Zekrom! The same Pokemon that shocked Pikachu and overcharged his electrical energy?" Professor Oak asked curiously, while Tracy, having finished his sketch of Meloetta quickly began sketching Zekrom.

"Wow Ash, you are one of the three Heroes of Unova that took down Team Plasma. Impressive!" Tracy exclaimed in awe and amazement. "Now I understand why they call you the chosen one."

Professor Oak nodded in agreement with his aid.

"Yeah, I captured Zekrom and Hilda captured Reshiram, a friend that we met in Unova captured Kyurem." Ash said. "Together the three of us took down Ghetsis, Colress, and all of Team Plasma with the help of Jessie and James as well as Meowth."

Everyone present nodded at Ash's speech and awed at his accomplishment.

As the group stood in the vast forest within the Oak complex they were in awe at just how much greener the preserve had gotten. "Wow Professor you sure did a good job keeping this preserve green and natural. Professor would you please take care of Zekrom for me?" Ash asked to his mentor.

"It would be my honor to take care of Zekrom, that is if Zekrom will let me." Professor Oak said to the Unova Hero of Ideals.

"Zekrom, would you like to stay here with Professor Oak?" Ash asked his Deep Black Pokemon.

Zekrom nodded toward his trainer as Ash handed over Zekrom's Ultra Ball after returning it.

"So Ash, I here you are going to Kalos from Alexa here. Have you thought of what Pokemon you're going to take?" Professor Oak said, then inquired.

"Well, I am going to take Pikachu of course, Meloetta will be the second one I take, Meowth will be the third, and I will take Oshawott." Ash said to the researcher. Meowth nodded and stood on the ground on one side of Ash, while Pikachu stood on the other. Meloetta flew up to Ash's right shoulder, while Oshawott jumped up on Ash's left shoulder.

"So I suppose you want me to take care of Charizard, Snivy, Leavanny, Unfezant, Scraggy, Krookodile, Pignite, Palpitoad, and Boldore along with the rest of your Pokemon. Anything else you want me to do Ash?" Professor Oak asked of the Pokemon Trainer about to disembark on his journey once again.

Ash nodded and pulled out a couple more Pokeballs from his backpack, one was an Ultra Ball like Zekrom was kept in the other was just a normal Pokeball.

"What are these Ash, they aren't your Pokemon why do you have them?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"These two Pokemon are Hilda's Pokemon. The one in the Ultra Ball is Reshiram, and the one in the regular Pokeball is her Butterfree named Pinkie." Ash said to the Professor of the Kanto Region. "This Butterfree is the Pink Butterfree that my Butterfree fell in love with."

Professor Oak understood and released the pink Butterfree, who quickly went to find her mate, which is Ash's Butterfree.

"Okay, I understand." Professor Oak said holding on to the three Pokeballs in his hand one belonging to Reshiram, one belonging to Zekrom, and the other one belonging to Pinkie. "So what is Hilda going to do with the rest of her Pokemon, is she going to take them on a journey with her? Where is she going anyway?"

"Hilda is heading to Sinnoh. She has her Archeops who is nicknamed Archerina, her Pignite who is nicknamed Trinity, her Sawsbuck nicknamed Deena, and her Swanna nicknamed David, oh yeah she also captured Victini the same time I captured Meloetta as well as some other Pokemon, but she's leaving them with Professor Juniper." Ash said to the Kanto Professor. "She said she will come and visit sometime to say hi. She was born and raised here in Kanto, until she moved to Unova with her Twin Brother Hilbert and her mother."

Professor Oak nodded and concluded his interview with Alexa.

"Alexa, Mom is expecting the both of us for dinner." Ash said, recalling Meowth, Oshawott, and Meloetta allowing Pikachu to hop up on his shoulder once again. He then turned to Professor Oak and looked at his Pokemon. "Take good care of my Pokemon Professor, like you always do."

Professor Oak nodded and put Ash's empty Pokeballs in a bag to put in the Pokeball storage unit. All of a sudden several smoke bombs reigned from the sky causing everyone to cough, sensing the impending danger, the Dragons of Ideals and Truths let themselves out of their Pokeballs prepared to make a stand along with Snorlax and the rest of Ash's Pokemon that were kept at the lab.

Ash also had a picture taken with all of his Pokemon, including the ones that just recently returned like Lapras, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Haunter, who he officially captured along with Larvitar, Gliscor, and Primeape. Zekrom was also added to the group. He was in the very back since he was the tallest out of all of Ash's Pokemon. Meloetta and Meowth were in the picture as well.

"Prepare for trouble, we are back with a vengeance!" A female voice said.

"Make it double with a side of determination and prepare your penance!" A male voice said.

"To protect the world from Devastation." The female voice said.

"To unite all people within the nation." The male voice retorted.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The female voice exclaimed.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The male voice said.

"Jessie!" The female voice said as the smoke cleared revealing the redhead.

"James!" The male voice said, revealing the lavender-headed Team Rocket Member.

"Team Rocket Blast Off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"That's right!" Jessie and James both said together.

"Team Rocket!" The group said.

Seeing this, Zekrom and Reshiram both looked toward Ash for permission to send Team Rocket blasting off. Ash shook his head no toward the Yin and Yang Pokemon. They looked at Ash with a confused look on their faces. Why didn't Ash want them to take down Team Rocket?

_'Why don't you want us to take out Team Rocket Ash?'_ Zekrom and Reshiram asked telepathically to the chosen one.

"It would be way too easy." Ash said to the two Legendaries. "Go and explore the preserve and find yourselves a nice place to settle in. The rest of my Unova Team can handle these rejects."

Zekrom and Reshiram nodded and headed off to explore the preserve in respect to Ash the Hero of Ideals.

"You twerps think you can beat us with your pathetic excuse for Pokemon?" Jessie asked with venom in her voice. "I think we will have to show you how wrong you are right James?"

"Right Jessie." James said to his female partner.

"Come on out Yamask, Woobat, Amoongus, Frillish! Time to show these twerps how much we have improved!" Jessie and James chimed together in sync.

"Yamask Shadow Ball, Amoongus Hidden Power!" James ordered his Pokemon.

"Woobat Air Slash, Frillish Water Pulse!" Jessie ordered her Pokemon.

The four Pokemon did as their trainers commanded a ball of water formed in Frillish's mouth as she sent multiple Water Pulse attacks toward Ash's Pokemon. Yamask formed a dark purple ball in its mouth, while Amoongus glowed as several green balls of energy surrounded it. Woobat flapped it's wings rapidly sending several blades of wind toward Our hero's Pokemon.

"Everyone, do your best to dodge! Meowth Attack with Payday!, Scraggy use High Jump Kick, Krookodile use Dragon Claw! Charizard use Slash, Leavanny use Energy Ball! Snivy use Attract on the entirety of Team Rocket's Pokemon, then follow it up with a Leaf Storm! Meloetta use Relic Song then follow it up with Close Combat! Aerodactyl use Acrobatics in conjunction with Hyper Beam! Pignite, use Fire Pledge! Oshawott use Hydro Pump combined with Razor Shell! Pikachu use Volt Tackle combined with Electro Ball and Iron Tail! Boldore, use Rock Blast! Unfezant use Aerial Ace! Palpitoad use Supersonic Mud Shot!"

All of Ash's Pokemon tried to dodge, but unfortunately Aerodactyl was hit by Water Pulse before he could attack. The Water Pulse caused massive damage to Aerodactyl causing him to faint. Ash quickly returned Aerodactyl to his Pokeball and left it to the rest of his Pokemon.

"Thanks for the great effort Aerodactyl," Ash said to his prehistoric Pokemon as he recalled it. "You deserve a nice rest."

Meowth's charmed glowed a brilliant gold color and sent several shiny coins toward Team Rocket striking down Woobat before it could finish its Air Slash Attack. Then he was beaten by a Water Pulse attack from Frillish as well.

"Meowth! I'm sorry Ash, but I can't battle any longer." Meowth said sadly with a downcast look on his face. "Jessie and James sure have improved since they got rid of me."

"Hey don't worry about it Meowth, you just take a nice rest now." Ash said, pulling out Meowth's Luxury Ball and returning the Scratch Cat Pokemon. "Thanks for your help."

Meloetta sang her Relic Song sending out waves of energy toward Team Rocket and their Pokemon. The sound not only hit all four Pokemon full force, but caused her to transform into her Pirouette form changing her type from Psychic/Normal, to Fighting/Normal. She then flew straight toward Amoongus slamming through its Hidden Power Attack causing Massive damage to it and knocking Amoongus out. She then is effected by the special ability of Amoongus called Spore and falls asleep rendering her unable to battle, causing her to return to her normal form.

"Oh no Meloetta!" Ash exclaimed as he ran toward her with his arms outstretched catching her gently and kissing her on the forehead and pulling out her Luxury Ball. "Thank you Meloetta for the great effort! I'm glad you decided to stay with me. Return."

Three of Ash's Pokemon are taken out now leaving only Pikachu, Unfezant, Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, and Charizard.

"Poor twerp, you lost three of your Pokemon, Meowth would've been smarter to stick with us." Jessie cackled. "He should still be part of Team Rocket and not with a twerp like you."

"You fired him remember?" Ash asked the duo. "You really didn't care at all about him all this time. He was just there as an accessory. I will show you how to treat Pokemon."

Ash's Pokemon nodded at him as Snivy flipped, and winked sending hearts out toward the two opposing Pokemon, Yamask was immediately effected and lost all will to battle as Snivy used her Leaf Storm to render Yamask useless. James sighed and returned his exhausted Yamask. Yamask put up a good fight, even hitting some of the twerps Pokemon. Frillish continued to battle valiantly managing to push back Ash's Pokemon Team.

"Okay, enough of this playtime." Ash said with a smirk on his face. "Time to send them into the Stratosphere."

Ash's Pokemon complied and combined all their most powerful attacks in a massive wave toward Team Rocket.

"Um Jessie, I think we better return Frillish and get out of here." James said to his partner, "Those Pokemon don't look too happy. We should be thankful Ash told Zekrom and Reshiram to not battle or we would've been beaten a long time ago."

Jessie looked toward Ash's Unova Team and gasped. She then realized that James was right. She quickly recalled Frillish before she could get hit. The two tried to run away but to no avail. Lightning Bolts, Energy Balls, Rock Blasts, Focus Blasts, Leaf Storms, Hydro Pumps, Mud Shots, as well as Flamethrowers combined to form a massive barrage of attacks that smacked into Team Rocket's feet sending them high up into the sky sending them...

"Blasting off again!" Jessie and James chimed together as a star twinkled in the distance.

"Professor Oak, I've decided I'm going to take Aerodactyl with me as well. Please take care of the rest of my Pokemon while I take Meloetta, Meowth, Pikachu, Oshawott, and Aerodactyl with me." Ash said to the Kanto Professor.

Professor Oak nodded and agreed to take care of Ash's other Pokemon.

Ash and Alexa waved good bye to Professor Oak and all of the Pokemon and headed back to Ash's house.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in two different regions, two different mothers are having a conversation with each other over the video phone...  
**_

* * *

_**Pallet Town, Kanto...**_

* * *

Delia is talking to her old friend Grace the Rhyhorn Racer about Ash coming to Unova. Grace nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. Serena would definitely be happy that an old friend of hers was going to be coming to Kalos for a journey. The two women shared small talk, smiled at each other, and hung up just as Serena, Ash and Alexa were entering the houses. Serena entering her house in Kalos, and Ash and Alexa entering Delia's house. The two women cut the channel and turned around to see who had entered the kitchen.

"Hey there sweetie, Serena is expecting you." Delia said to her son. "I told her mom that you were coming to Kalos for a journey. How's that sound?"

"That's great Mom!" Ash exclaimed happily. "I wonder how much she has changed in the seven years we have been apart, I bet you she has grown up quite nicely. Her and I were close friends back when we were younger."

"I know that sweetie." Delia said as she hugged her son. "Now go get washed up for dinner."

"Sure thing Mom." Ash said as he went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"Hey there Mrs. Ketchum, my name is Alexa, I am a journalist from the Kalos Region. I've been traveling with Ash, Cilan, Hilda, and Iris through the last part of the Decolore Islands. I have a Helioptile, a Gogoat, and a Noivern." Alexa said showing her Pokeballs to Delia.

* * *

_**Vaniville Town, Kalos...  
**_

* * *

A young lady wearing a black blouse with a red skirt, black over the knee socks, a pink felt hat with a black ribbon on it with hair somewhere between a light brown and dark blond with blue eyes comes into the kitchen. She is also wearing High-Top style shoes and her hair is just short of her waist and put into a small low ponytail. strapped on her back is a pink backpack with a white Pokeball symbol on the upper pocket of said backpack. She hands her mom Grace her Fletchling, having used it to capture one of her own, back to her mother and heads toward the front door, this girls name is Serena.

"Where are you going Serena dear?" Grace asked of her daughter. "Are you off to Lumiose City?"

"Of course I am Mom, I want to start my journey as soon as I can." Serena said to her mother. "Is there something you wanted to tell me before I go?"

"Yes dear, an old friend of yours is coming to Kalos for a Pokemon journey. He should be arriving at the Lumiose City International Airport sometime early tomorrow afternoon from Pallet Town in Kanto." Grace said to her daughter, then continues. "I would like you to meet him at the airport and show him around town. Alexa will be with him as well. I think his name is Ash Ketchum if I'm remembering right. You better leave right now, or after dinner and when you get to Aquacorde Town, spend the night there. Then you travel through Santalune Forest and Santalune City into Lumiose City. The Airport is actually located just outside of Lumiose City. That's where you will meet Ash. His mother Delia says hi. You do remember Ash don't you sweetie?"

Serena blushes and pulls something out of her purse. It's a handkerchief of some sort. It's the one that Ash gave to her right before she moved away from Pallet Town the second time when they were nine. She has kept it ever since. She also fondly remembers the cloth handkerchief that Ash used to stop her knee from bleeding after she fell when they were six. She also fondly remembered her and Ash holding hands on their way back to Pallet Town proper from the forest they were in where Ash bandaged her knee.

"Ash?" Serena asked with a blush on her face. "Him and I were really close up until the day we moved. I wonder how he's doing. He's probably grown up so much since I last saw him. It's been what seven years since I saw him last?"

Serena has tears come to her eyes at the memory of the little boy who helped heal her skinned knee so many years ago. She fondly remembers holding the boys hand. She also remembers the second time they parted ways as more tears flow down her face.

"It's been about that dear, now get going and let me know when you get to Aquacorde Town. Actually, we first moved from Pallet Town to here about ten years ago when you were six. We moved back briefly and stayed with Professor Oak for a couple of years. We then had to move back here." Grace said to her daughter, she then remembered something else she needed to tell her daughter. "Oh yeah and don't forget to do you know what everyday."

Serena's blush of infatuation immediately turns to one of embarrassment. "Mother, I'm sixteen years old, I think I know what to do. I also remember the two years we briefly moved back to Pallet. It's too bad I couldn't start my journey with him. Hilda and Hilbert had already moved a month before all five of us were supposed to start our journey together."

Serena then put her loan Pokeball into the pocket on her high-waisted skirt and closed it tight. She then kissed her mother goodbye and headed toward Aquacorde Town. She then turned to her mother with a smile.

"Thanks for not making me be a Rhyhorn Racer Mom, I really don't think I can handle it, at least not yet." Serena said giving her mother one last peck on the cheek and heading out the door to start her journey.

"Be careful Serena, and let me know when you get settled in in Aquacorde Town." Grace said to her departing daughter.

* * *

_**Back in Pallet Town...  
**_

* * *

Ash has just finished washing up for dinner and came downstairs. He sat at his customary spot at the table and waited excitedly for his mom's cooking.

"So Ash, which Pokemon did you decide to take?" Delia asked of her son. "Are you just going to take Pikachu like you did when you went to Sinnoh, or are you going to take some of your other Pokemon as well? Also how come that talking Meowth from Team Rocket is with you?"

"Meowth was fired from Team Rocket and decided to come with my friends and me. He's been traveling with us since before we got to Nimbasa City. I captured him in a Luxury Ball and also used a Luxury Ball to capture Meloetta." Ash said to his mother. "As for the Pokemon I'm taking with me, at least for a while, are Pikachu, Oshawott, Meloetta, Aerodactyl, and Meowth."

"That's cool, what about your Pignite?" Delia asked. "Are you going to take him with you, what about your Charizard? Are you going to take him as well?"

"I may rotate them in sometimes, but they won't be part of my Kalos Team. I however will rotate my other Pokemon into the group, but I will focus on training the Pokemon I train in Kalos first and foremost. However, I will also train my other Pokemon I caught as well." Ash excitedly said to his mother as he gained a contemplating expression on his face. I was trying to figure out what new friends and adventures await him in the Kalos Region. He is also wondering if Serena still remembers him. "I wonder what kind of new Pokemon I'll find in the Kalos Region."

Delia then set a smorgasbord of Ash's favorite foods down in front of everyone present. Ash dug in as his mind started to drift to sometime in the past, seven years ago to be exact. He was looking forward to starting his journey with Gary, Hilda, Hilbert, Leaf, and Serena, as well as one other person. All seven of them starting their journeys together when they were ten. This was a very rare occurrence, usually only three minimum and four maximum people would start their journeys together. However, since the friendship between the seven future trainers from Pallet Town was so deep, Professor Oak gave all seven of them permission to start a journey together. Unfortunately, things didn't pan out how he thought it would. Ash goes back in time inside his mind as tears start to sting his eyes and begin to flow freely down his face. It's as if he is in a trance of sadness. Ash's reality wavered and he found himself going back into the recesses of his mind to that very sad day in his life. He had just gotten Serena back, but now she was leaving again.

* * *

_**Seven years ago Flashback about a year before Ash and Gary's journey began...  
**_

* * *

Ash was hoping that a year from the current day Serena would start a journey with Gary, Leaf, Hilda, Hilbert, Red(5) and him. Apparently Serena was looking forward to starting a journey with Ash in a years time as well. Ash rushed over to Professor Oak's Lab to greet Serena and talk about which Pokemon they are going to pick when they start their journeys together in a weeks time. He rang Professor Oak's doorbell. Professor Oak came down the stairs and greeted him.

"Hey Ash, what brings you here?" Professor Oak asked. "You have to wait a year to start your journey."

"I know that Professor, but I came to see Serena." Ash said as he looked at the Kanto Professor with hopeful eyes. "Is she here?"

Professor Oak nodded and opened the gate so Ash could ascend the steps up to his lab.

Ash nodded and followed Professor Oak into his living room.

Ash was so happy that at least he would start his journey with his childhood friend Serena. However the little light brown to dark blond-haired girl came up to Ash with a sad look on her face carrying a suitcase in her hand. Ash had a perplexed look on his face, why was the friend that he had just reunited with holding a suitcase with a downcast look on her face? Was she leaving again? Ash could feel the tears stinging his tear ducts as he tried to hold back tears while looking into Serena's lovely blue eyes, that also seemed to be tearing up.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, but my mom and I need to move away again. A Rhyhorn Racing league just opened up again after being bankrupt for two years, which is why we moved back here in the first place. I hate to tell this to you Ash, but I won't be able to start my journey with you, Gary, Red, Leaf, Hilda, and Hilbert next year, I'm so sorry." Serena said to her close friend tears threatening to spill from her eyes in sadness.

It was apparent from the downcast look on Ash's face and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as well. "Serena, not again." Ash said, tears rolling down his face while looking into his closest friends eyes. "I was hoping we would finally spend some time together before our journey starts in a year. I just got you back *sniffle* I don't want to lose you again."

Tears are now freely rolling down Ash's face as well as Serena's. The two close friends embraced and cried on each others shoulders.

"Do you promise we will meet again and remember each other no matter what?" Ash asked, pulling out a blue cloth handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the tears off of Serena's face. "I also want you to keep this."

Ash then handed the cloth handkerchief to Serena. "This is so you will always remember me." Ash said with a smile as he kissed Serena on the cheek. "I know we will meet again."

Serena nodded trying to contemplate what to give Ash to remember her by. She took the pink ribbon off of her straw hat, tied it in a bow in her hair, and placed the hat on Ash's head(6).

"I know we will meet again as well," Serena said to her best friend as she placed her straw hat on his head. She then took her pink ribbon and put it in her hair. "I want you to have this to remember me by."

"Serena, this is your favorite hat," Ash confessed in surprise at his friend giving it to him, then asked her a question. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because Ash, you are my best friend and I always want you to remember me." Serena asked tears starting up again, she's worried that Ash doesn't want to remember her. "Is that such a crime?"

Ash quickly wiped the tears rolling down Serena's face and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, which immediately calmed her down, she then returned Ash's embrace and kissed him on the cheek. Seeing Serena being calmed down now, he boldly speaks up, but gently as not to startle the girl in front of him. "Of course it isn't Serena," Ash said now much calmer than before, as he continued. "It was just a surprise that's all. You take care of yourself okay Serena?"

"Only if you take care of yourself." Serena ordered, then continued in a less ordering tone and more of a gentle tone. "Do that for me? And promise that next time we meet, no matter how long it is, we will travel together on a journey one day. Can you do that?"

"Of course I will take care of myself and I promise to meet you again someday so we can travel together." Ash said, blush rising to his cheeks, Serena's cheeks mirroring Ash's. "That's a promise Pinky Swear."

Serena nods in response and offers her pinky as well. "Pinky Swear." Serena said as she linked her pinky with Ash's and shook.

The two friends departed for the last time in a long time. They couldn't help but wonder, how much the other would've changed in the next seven years.

* * *

_**Flashback ends. **_

* * *

_**Back to present time...  
**_

* * *

"Well Pikachu, a few weeks before my tenth birthday, Hilda and Hilbert moved to Unova." Ash said remembering that memory as well, so it was just Gary, Leaf, Red, and I leaving on a journey when we were ten. I just wonder if Serena still remembers me. I most definitely remember her."

Ash was blushing as red as red can be as he dug into his dinner that his mom fixed for him and Alexa. He then remembered something as he finished his dinner, washed his hands and went to go pack as fast as he could. He then motioned for Alexa to do the same as he remembered that Professor Oak had them registered for the late night red eye non-stop to Lumiose City, Kalos from Viridian City.

"Alexa, we need to get to Viridian City Airport as soon as possible." Ash said to his reporter friend.

"Ash, sweetie, I made new clothes for you while you were at Oak's Lab. I hope you like them, they're sitting on your bed." Delia said as she just got a message from Professor Oak saying that he would be there to pick Alexa and Ash up for their flight in about an hour. "Oh yeah Professor Oak said to be ready in an hour so he can pick you up and take you to the airport. It will be a long flight so be sure you take something to occupy your time."

"Yes Mom." Ash said to his mother. He quickly kissed his mother for the last time for while and went back up to his room, Pikachu in tow running up the stairs behind him.

Alexa nodded her thanks to Delia and went up to the guest room to finish packing.

* * *

_**Ash's bedroom...  
**_

* * *

Entering his bedroom, Ash looked around for the clothes his mother made for him. It consisted of a blue and white-striped short-sleeved jacket that he wears over his black t-shirt that he currently has on, a completely red baseball cap with a half white Pokeball symbol on the front. The bill of his hat is also white. Along with the outfit were black fingerless gloves with a red wrist-band, blue jeans. On his feet is a pair of mostly red shoes with black stripes outlining them. The shoes also have white soles, a black, white, and green backpack completed his ensemble. Once he was in his new clothes, he ran quickly down the stairs with Pikachu holding on for dear life. Running out the door, Ash gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. Once he was outside, he waited patiently for Alexa to come out and Professor Oak to arrive as he looked up at the stars in the sky wondering what his old friend Serena was up to. He was also wondering what his past friends were up to as well. Images of Brock and Misty, followed by Duplica, Casey, Gary, May and Max, Dawn and Piplup, finally followed by Iris, Axew, Cilan, Hilda, and Hilbert. He then scratched Pikachu on top of his head between his ears earning a content Pika from his partners lips. He also couldn't help but think of his enemy-turned-friend N, the third hero of Unova(7).

"Well Pika-Pal, we certainly have been through a lot these past seven years or so haven't we." Ash said to his starter. "Do you think we will ever see Hilda and Hilbert again, or Iris and Cilan again?"

Pikachu nodded toward his partner just as Alexa arrived after saying goodbye to Delia and helping her clean up. She couldn't help but look at the stars with Ash.

"You know Ash, the stars are much easier to see here in Pallet than they are back home." Alexa remarked with Helioptile looking at the stars as well. "Are you sure you want to go to Kalos?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Ash exclaimed with the determined expression on his face that he always has when facing a new challenge, then continued with his fists clenched. "Besides, I have a promise to keep to my old friend Serena."

Alexa nods just as Professor Oak is pulling up. "So Ash, Alexa, Helioptile, and Pikachu are you all ready to go?" Professor Oak asked from his spot in the driver's seat of the jeep."

"I am Professor." Ash said. "I want to be a Pokemon Master!"

"So am I." Alexa said as she got into the front passenger seat and Ash climbed into the back. Pikachu immediately moved from Ash's shoulder to his lap to be safer. Once that happened, Ash was off to Viridian City with Alexa and the Pokemon he decided to take with him. It only took Professor Oak about half an hour or so to get to Viridian City Airport. As he dropped the two off at the curb and let them grab their bags he wished Ash the best of luck on his journey through Kalos. He also told Ash that if he were to meet up with Serena and Grace again to say hi from him and his mom. Ash nodded in acknowledgement as he and Alexa entered the terminal, checked in, picked up their tickets and headed toward their gate.

* * *

_**Once the two humans and two Pokemon were in the secure area after going through security checkpoint...  
**_

* * *

There were various restaurants within the secure area of Viridian City International Airport ranging from Pizza to hamburgers and fries. There were also some Italian Restaurants inside the airport that served all kinds of delectable dishes. Ash couldn't get over the smell of all the great food as he wandered through the concourse heading toward the gate. The two humans and two Pokemon spotted the gate and went to find a seat, their flight wasn't for a good two to three hours yet. Alexa had taken out her camera and went through all the footage she had gathered while traveling with Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Hilda. She smiled at all the adventures she had with them. After about a half an hour Ash decided to get something to eat, maybe a personal pan pizza or something.

"Pikachu and I are going to go get something to eat, do you want anything Alexa?" Ash asked of his friend.

"No thank you Ash, I will get something to eat a bit later. " Alexa said to her friend as he and his Electric Mouse Pokemon went to find something to eat.

About ten minutes later, Ash and Pikachu came back with a personal pan pizza with sausage, pepperoni, cheese, and green peppers for Ash, and yes a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu. Pikachu sure loves ketchup.

"Pikachu, what is it with you and plain ketchup?" Ash asked curiously as he looked at his best friend and starter with a smile. Seeing this, Pikachu just smiled back as Ash scratched between Pikachu's ears with his right hand and held on to his pizza box with his left. Ash eventually found a seat next to Alexa, opened his pizza box with Pikachu sitting beside him sipping from a bottle of ketchup, as he took the first slice of pizza from the box and started to eat. Ash swallows the last bite of his first slice of pizza and then turns to Alexa.

"So Alexa, what is your younger sister like?" Ash asked the photographer. "Is she a tough gym leader?"

"She is pretty tough Ash, even for the first gym leader in the region." Alexa said as she thought back to all the times that even an electric type Pokemon couldn't beat her water/bug type Surskit. She also remembered that her Vivillon is tough as well. Sometimes even a flying type Pokemon have troubles against it. "Her Pokemon are pretty tough. Type advantage doesn't always mean a sure win, but then again you have been traveling for six years you know all about that. Anyway, I'm getting hungry, I will be back after I get something to eat."

"Okay Alexa, see you later." Ash said as he sent out Oshawott, Meowth, and Meloetta and fed them Pokemon food. "Hey guys, eat up, we have a long flight ahead of us."

The pokemon nodded with understanding as they dug into their meal.

Alexa soon returned after having her meal of Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad and water. She sat down next to Ash and pulled out her camera to look at all the pictures she had taken on her journey with Ash through the Decolora Islands.

Time flew by fast and it was finally time to board the flight to Kalos. An announcement came over the PA System. "Now boarding all passengers all rows for flight 718 to Kalos(8). All confirmed and standby passenger must proceed through gate one for passenger boarding. Once again boarding all passengers all rows to Lumiose City, Kalos at gate one."

Ash returned his Pokemon with the exception of Pikachu to their Pokeballs and boarded the plane with Alexa shortly behind. The two people and two Pokemon boarded the flight and found their seats and buckled up.

"Welcome aboard Kalos-Kanto Airways flight 718. Estimated flight time is 14 hours and 59 minutes." The pilot said to the passengers, just relax and enjoy the flight."

All the passengers nodded in acknowledgement and settled down for the long flight.

As the flight dragged on, Ash let Meloetta and Meowth out and they both fell asleep on Ash's shoulders with Pikachu falling asleep on top of Ash's head. Ash too eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

_**About an hour left of flight time...  
**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please, we are now making our final decent into Lumiose City. Please make sure all tray tables and chairs are in the full, locked, and upright position. Thank you for choosing Kalos-Kanto Airways. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and will enjoy the remainder of your flight." The pilot said. "We should be on the ground in a half an hour, and arrive at our gate about half an hour after that. Thanks again for choosing Kalos-Kanto Airways."

Ash is getting excited, however her realizes that he wonders how his old friend Serena is doing. He turns to Pikachu after returning Meowth and Meloetta and asks him a question. "So Pikachu, do you think Serena will remember me?" Ash asked of his starter as he scratched him between the ears on top of his head. As usual, this earned Ash a content Pika. Ash then pulls out a picture of him and Serena just before she moved to Kalos the first time, as well as one that was taken just before she moved back to Kalos and sighed with a blush on his face. "You know what Pikachu, I wonder how much Serena has changed. She is probably really beautiful now. Wait a minute, how come I never thought like this with the Misty, May, Dawn and Iris. All of them were pretty, well Misty was decent. She was also really pretty when she wanted to be like that dance we shared at Maiden's Peak, the Princess Festival, and the Mermaid show. She was also kind of pretty when I was reunited with her in Hoenn when she had to release Togetic, and once again when I was reunited with her before we all headed off to the Battle Frontier. Also every time I think of Serena, my heart beats faster and I feel warm. What does that mean Pikachu, could it be that I am... oh why is it so hard for me to say it."

Pikachu just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes as the plane landed on the ground and started taxiing to the gate.

* * *

_**Inside the Airport in the passenger reception area...  
**_

* * *

A young lady with light brown, almost dishwater blond just above waist-length hair in a really low small ponytail, wearing a black blouse, black stockings that reach just above her knees, a red skirt, black high-top style shoes with pink pokeball symbols on the side, as well as a pink felt hat with a black decorative bow accessory attached to it with her newly acquired Fennekin on her shoulder finds a seat in the reception area and pulls out two blue handkerchiefs in her right hand, and two pictures in her left. Tears start to sting the sides of her eyes as she reminisces. She also then realizes she forgot to call her mom when she got to Aquacorde Town so she went to find the nearest video phone, found it, apologized to her mom, hung up the video phone and returned to the Passenger Reception Area to wait for Ash to arrive. She can't help but wonder how the boy in the picture is doing as she turned to her starter. "You know what Fennekin, I can't help but wonder what Ash is doing nowadays. I also can't seem to stop thinking about him. My heart beats really fast as my whole body feels warm when I think of him. I was told by Mom that I was to meet him here at the airport. Ever since then I haven't been able to get him off of my mind. I wonder how much he has changed and if he remembers me, I definitely remember him. He is such a nice boy, well he was back then, I hope he is still the same way when I finally meet him after so long. What do you think Fennekin?" Serena finished as she proceeded to pet her starter. She can't seem to figure out why she can't get him off of her mind.

Fennekin just nuzzled Serena on the cheek and licked her and fell asleep after climbing on top of her hat.

"What am I asking you for?" Serena asked with a smile as she scratched Fennekin's ear. "I just met up with you when I chose you for my starter, and Fletchling wouldn't know anything either. I can't help but wonder what Ash is like now."

As Serena went into the recesses of her mind a blush crept onto her face as her heart began to beat faster just from thinking of him. What could this mean for her?

"May I have your attention in the terminal please, Kalos-Kanto Airways is pleased to announce the arrival of flight 718 from Viridian City, Kanto. All deplaning passengers may be met outside of Security Checkpoint or by the baggage claim area." The voice over the PA said to those in the terminal. The time was about 1:00 in the afternoon as Serena put her things away and waited in anticipation to be reunited with an old friend.

* * *

_**Inside the plane right when it came to a complete stop...  
**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Kalos Region. We have arrived in Lumiose City. Please watch your step and enjoy your stay in the Kalos Region. For those of you returning from business, welcome home to the Kalos Region. For those arriving here to partake in a journey through this region, good luck in all you do. We hope to serve you again in the future." The pilot said as the doors opened and two sets of stairs were pushed up to both exits in the front and the rear of the plane. "Please watch your step as you descend the Air Stairs. Thank you for choosing Kalos-Kanto Airways, and enjoy your stay in Kalos."

Ash unbuckled and gently picked Pikachu up and held him in his arms after he grabbed and secured his backpack as to not wake the sleeping Pokemon. Pikachu's eyes then opened as he hopped out of Ash's arms and climbed up to his right shoulder. As Ash stepped out onto the top of the Air Stairs he looked out at the vast landscape known as Lumiose City. It kind of made him feel nostalgic reminding him of Celadon, Goldenrod, Lillycove, Veilstone, and Nimbasa Cities.

"Here we are Pikachu, the Kalos Region! Ready for a new adventure?" Ash asked his starter with Alexa exiting behind him.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily as he hugged Ash's neck. As Ash got ready to descend the stairs he miss-stepped and ended up falling down the stairs. Typical Ash.

As Ash was falling down the Air Stairs, a Pokemon that looks very much like a Blaziken but bigger and more menacing was looking on from the control tower looking for any trouble that might appear.

Alexa rushes down the stairs without tripping and offers her hand to help Ash up, which he gladly takes. Once Ash is up on his feet he brushed himself off.

"Are you okay Ash?" Alexa asked full of concern for the young teen. "That was quite a fall you took."

"I'll be fine Alexa, I am just really excited that's all." Ash said as he headed toward the terminal. "I can't believe they made me check my bag when they found out it wouldn't fit in the overhead compartment or underneath the seat in front of me. I will see you on the inside Alexa, I have to make my way to Baggage Claim."

With that, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder made his way to the Baggage Claim Area. As Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder passed through the Passenger Reception Area on the way to the Baggage Claim, they failed to notice a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes getting up from her seat and following them to the Baggage Claim area. She was also wearing a pink backpack.

* * *

_**Baggage Claim Area...  
**_

* * *

The baggage claim area of the airport was a standard baggage claim with two conveyers that transport the arriving passengers' checked luggage to them. There are several chairs, some vending machines as well as some Arcade games in an alcove right at the entrance to the baggage claim area. There is also a decent size gift shop that sells all sorts of goods and services native to Kalos. There is also a section with several different types of Pokeballs as well. Ash picked up his luggage and headed toward the exit with his Pokemon in their Pokeballs except for Pikachu, who was on his shoulder. As he exited the airport he was knocked down by a light brown to blond haired girl with blue eyes. Ash was trying to recover his senses when a hand reached out for him from the air. Ash grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled up. As he was brought to his feet he came face to face with someone who he thought he would never see again. There is no mistaking those bright blue eyes and that pretty face, it was his old childhood friend who he met at Pallet Town Pokemon camp when he was little. She also happened to live just down the street from him before she moved to Kalos, she also briefly lived with her mother and Professor Oak at Oak's Lab before she had to move back to Kalos again.

"I'm sorry sir, are you okay?" Serena asked as she continued to help Ash to his feet. "I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into you, please forgive me."

Serena finished her apology with a curtsy.

"Hey no problem," Ash said as he was about to introduce himself, but then realized just who the girl that bumped into him was as he had a flashback to when they were both six and she had fallen down and scraped her knee, and Ash used one of his Handkerchiefs to bandage her knee up. He then remembered helping her up from the ground after bandaging her knee as he looked into those beautiful blue orbs. "S-Ser-e-e-n-na?" Ash asked the girl unsure if he was seeing who he thought he was seeing, he also had a crimson blush on his face as he smiled finally recognizing the girl. "Is that really you?"

"Depends on who you are." Serena said with a giggle and smile along with a blush. "Do I owe you money or anything?"

"Wh-what?" Ash asked nervously. "Why would you owe me money. I still can't believe it's you."

Ash then reached out and pinched her cheek causing her to blush even more.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Serena asked as anger ticks started to appear on her forehead. She then realized who was talking to and finally recognized those brown orbs looking into her blue ones. "Ash? Is that really you?"

"Hey no fair!" Ash said with a pout and a blush, then continued. "I asked you first."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Serena said with a nervous blush on her face and a nervous giggle to her voice realizing her mistake after talking to her first crush after seven long years. "Yep, it's me. Wow Ash, you certainly have change for the better. Wow you look great! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I'm not the only one who has changed Serena, you certainly have grown." Ash said with a massive blush on his face as he laid eyes on his best friend after seven years apart while he strapped on his green Pokeball backpack. "I almost didn't recognize you there until I looked into those beautiful blue eyes."

Serena blushed even deeper as she looked away. Ash did the same thing. Pikachu rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at the confusion of the two trainers from Pallet Town.

"I almost didn't recognize you either until I looked into those brown eyes of yours." Serena said with an even more massive blush. She wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or infatuated with her childhood friend. "I also see you got a Pokemon, so how long have you been traveling Ash?"

"I've been traveling for about six years, how about you?" Ash asked his childhood friend. Serena just shook her head and looked down to the ground. "Serena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ash, it's just that I'm just starting out on my journey." Serena said to her friend. "Ever since I left Pallet that second time, I really didn't feel much like traveling. Especially since I wanted to travel with you and the others. I hated having to move away. I tried burying my sorrow in becoming a Rhyhorn Racer like my mom, but realized that I hated all the training that it entailed so I went to school, that didn't work too well for me either. I struggled in school, and couldn't concentrate. So i dropped out and have been helping my mom around the house with chores and stuff, as well as taking care of her Rhyhorn. When I heard you were coming to Kalos I couldn't wait to see you, so I started my journey late so I'm still a rookie trainer. I watched all of your leagues on TV. I was really amazed you did so well. I also heard through the grapevine that you conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier. So what was your prize for that?"

"They offered me a permanent position as a Frontier Brain, but I declined and continued my journey through Sinnoh, and then Unova where I met two more of our childhood friends who moved away a few weeks before Gary, Leaf, Red, and I started our Pokemon journeys. Hilda and Hilbert were supposed to start their journeys with the four of us, but ended up moving to Unova where they too started their journeys late. We have so much catching up to do, that I was wondering if you would travel together with Pikachu and me, as well as the other Pokemon I have with me, as well as the ones I will catch here in Kalos. What do you say Serena?" Ash said then asked.

Serena nods as the two look into each others eyes as tears start to fall down their faces and they embrace in a friendly hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!" The two said to each other while they embraced. "Can I see your Pokemon?"

"Yes!" The two friends answered each other. As they were about to release their Pokemon, Alexa came up to the two with her bag and Helioptile perched on her shoulder.

"So, Ash are you going to take the Kalos Gym Challenge?" Alexa asked the Pallet native, then she noticed Serena. "Hey there young lady, aren't you the daughter of the famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace?"

Serena nodded nervously as she held onto Ash for dear life.

"So how do you know Ash?" Alexa asked seeing the two embraced in a hug.

"We met at Pallet Town Pokemon Camp when were little, and lived just down the street from each other." Serena said to the Kalos Journalist. "We would explore the woods sometimes and pretend we were on a journey with our friends. "My name is Serena by the way. What's yours?"

"Me?" Alexa asked. "My name is Alexa, Viola the Santalune City Gym Leader is my little sister. I think I will go call her to see if you two can challenge her to a battle for a badge."

Alexa then went to the nearest video phone to contact her younger sister.

A few minutes later, Alexa came back with a shake of her head. "Well I did contact my little sister, but she is out right now. She won't be able to challenge you right away."

"So Alexa, do you think she will be up for two battles when she's available?" Serena asked the journalist.

"I'm sure she will, but for right now how about the two of you head over to Lumiose City Gym." Alexa said pointing to the center of the board that said Prism Tower. "The Gym of this city is inside of the Prism Tower. I have to get going, so you two can go there yourselves. See you later."

With that Alexa waved at Ash and Serena and headed off somewhere. Ash unconsciously grabbed Serena's wrist and started running to the center of the city.

"Whoa, slow down Ash, you don't need to drag me, I can walk myself. Besides, why rush to the gym? We still have so much to catch up on why don't we do that on a slow walk toward Prism Tower and the gym." Serena suggested.

Ash nodded as he released Serena's wrist and walked at a much more leisurely pace than before, just enjoying be reunited with his childhood friend.

* * *

_**As the two friends are exploring Lumiose City...  
**_

* * *

Ash and Serena are amazed at how big Lumiose City actually is. Ash then flashes back to the two biggest cities in Kanto Celadon and Saffron. As Ash is looking around the city he looks toward Serena and smiles.

"You know Serena, this is the biggest city I have been in since I was in Nimbasa City in Unova. This makes Saffron and Celadon City look as small as Pallet." Ash said to his friend and then asked Serena a question. "Say Serena, where are you living now? I don't mean to pry, but I'm just curious to see what your current town is like. Do you mind telling me about it?"

"I don't mind at all Ash." Serena said with a lovely smile that made Ash's heart beat even faster. Ash smiled back. Ash's smile also seemed to make Serena's heart beat faster than usual. She can't figure out why either. "I live in Vaniville Town. It's three towns south of here. It's about a half a days walk or so. Going through Santalune Forest reminded me of all the times we would spend in the woods near Pallet with Gary and the others. Speaking of Gary, how's he doing are you and him still at each other's throats?"

Ash's mind drifts back to his battle with Gary that involved his Charizard and Gary's Blastoise. He still can't help but smile at how his Charizard defeated Gary's Blastoise with a Seismic Toss attack. Ash fondly remembers that memory, turned to Serena and smiled.

"Actually, no we aren't at each others throats anymore." Ash said to his friend. "It seems that he decided to become a Pokemon Researcher and follow in his Grandfather's footsteps. Yep that's right, he decided to follow in Professor Oak's footsteps and become a researcher after I defeated his Blastoise with my Charizard surprisingly enough and made my way through the ranks to the top eight of the Johto League. Once that battle was over we put our rivalry to rest and became good friends again like we were before we started our journey. As for Red and Leaf they started the same day we did. It wasn't the same withouth you, Hilda, and Hilbert there to start our journeys with, but it was fun. Leaf is still training her Pokemon, but Red seems to have fallen off the map so to speak. I haven't heard from him in years. Not since he managed to become the Indigo League Champion. Anyway, tell me more about Vaniville Town please Serena."

Serena nodded and smiled. "Vaniville Town is a lot like Pallet in a lot of ways. It's a small town, the one where trainers in the Kalos Region usually start their journey from." Serena started, then continued with a smile still on her face. "I used my mom's Fletchling to catch one of my own, and used it to travel to here to get my starter. Vaniville Town is a wonderful town, but it can't compare to the peace of Pallet. Oh how I miss those days where all of us would just hang out and not have a care in the world. Ash you are now an experienced trainer and I am a beginner, i would like to learn from you what being a Pokemon Trainer is like. Will you allow me to travel with you and learn all I can from someone like you?"

Ash nodded and smiled as he shook Serena's hand and then gave her a hug. "Hey a promise is a promise right Serena?"

All of a sudden Serena gasped as she flashed back in her mind back to the time she left Pallet for the second time as a smiling young Ash wearing a red and yellow tank top and black shorts wrapped his pinky around hers. These words played back in Ash and Serena's minds.

_ "Ash, you have to promise me one thing." Serena said to her friend._

_"Really, anything Serena." Ash said to his friend with a smile on his face. "I will do anything for you Serena."_

_Serena nodded to her friend and smiled as she spoke up once again. "Promise me that if you ever make it to Kalos, you will travel with me on a journey no matter what."_

_"I promise Serena." Ash said to his friend. "As I said, I will do anything for you. I will definitely track you down and find you someday so we can travel together through Kalos."_

_"Pinky Swear Ash?" Serena asked as she extended her right pinky for Ash to take. She really wasn't sure if he would or not. All of a sudden she felt something wrap around her right pinky. She looked at Ash's right hand and noticed that Ash's pinky finger was entwined with her own._

_"Pinky Swear Serena." Ash said, tears flowing down his face. Serena's expression mirrored Ash's as they linked pinkies and shook on it. Ash noticed tears coming from Serena's eyes and took out a blue handkerchief that looked just like the one he had bandaged her knee with when they were six. He used it to wipe Serena's tears and then handed it to her. "You can keep that handkerchief just like you kept the other one that I gave you Serena. As long as we have something dear to each other, we will always be best friends forever and hopefully more later on. That is if you want to be."_

_"It's a deal Ash." Serena said as she took her favorite straw hat off of her head, removed the ribbon, put it in her hair and set the straw hat on top of Ash's head. "You can keep this until we meet again."_

_"Thanks Serena!" Ash said as he hugged his friend._

_"No thank you Ash." Serena said as she hugged her friend back._

That conversation brought tears to the two teens' eyes as they embraced once again as the mental image faded back into the minds of the two teens. "A promise is a promise." Serena said as she smiled at her friend.

"You got that right Serena!" Ash exclaimed in agreement as he too smiled at his friend. "How about I show you the rest of the Pokemon I have with me a little bit later."

"I'd like that Ash." Serena said as she unknowingly linked arms with Ash, and Ash returned the gesture. The two teens linked arms and continued toward the Prism Tower looking for their first Gym Battle.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. Be on the lookout for more!(9)

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

Ash and Serena are reunited as they begin to reminisce about old times and how much each of them has changed. Ash and Serena explore the streets of Lumiose City together and meet up with Clemont and his sister Bonnie. Will the four end up traveling together or will Ash and Serena travel together by themselves. Also Team Rocket appears and steals several Pokemon including Pikachu and Fennekin. It's up to Serena, Ash, Fletchling, Meowth, and Meloetta to find them and stop Team Rocket from stealing other Pokemon. Also Team Rocket collars Professor Sycamore's Garchomp thinking they can control it. Will they be able to control the Garchomp or will fate interfere with their goal and send them blasting off again? Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on Adventures in Kalos**__** - Episode 002: Lumiose City Pursuit!**_

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you.

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) Hilda traveled with Ash through the Unova Region in this stories timeline, but she didn't fall in love with him. However just like Ash and Serena, Ash and Hilda are Childhood friends so she may come back and it will be Friendship!Ash x Hilda.

(2) As I said before, at the end of the Best Wishes/Black & White Rewrite, Ash ended up capturing Meloetta, while Meowth joined the team during the chapters of my Best Wishes/Black & White Re-Telling leading up to the Subway Battle.

(3) The only way that Meowth would stay in a Pokeball is if it was a special one. Ash used a Luxury Ball to add Meowth to his team.

(4) Ash used an Ultra Ball to capture Zekrom. Also Spoiler Alert for a later chapter of my Pokemon Black & White/Best Wishes Rewrite: Ghetsis somehow managed to separate Zekrom from Ash as well as Reshiram from Hilda. I would add one more spoiler, but you have to wait until I get to that part in my Best Wishes/Black & White Re-Telling.

(5) Not much was mentioned about the other two trainers, so in the events of this story, Red and Leaf are the third and fourth trainers that left on the same day for their Pokemon journeys as Ash and Gary did.

(6) I got this idea from my Beta Reader and Friend OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09. The same person that gave me the idea of having Meowth travel with him as one of the members of his team. I know I said that he also gave me the idea for Meloetta, but I always planned on having Meloetta join Ash when I first saw her make an appearance in the Anime.

(7) Forget what I said about not adding another spoiler for my Best Wishes/Black and White Re-Telling. This is another Spoiler alert so if you don't want to see it just close your eyes when you get this far down the list. Yes, I made N the Third Hero of Unova, he ends up capturing Kyurem in my Best Wishes/Black & White Re-Telling. So here is another Spoiler for my Black & White/Best Wishes re-telling: Hilda White- Hero of Truths, trainer of Reshiram; Ash Ketchum- Hero of Ideals, trainer of Zekrom; N Harmonia- Hero of Peace, trainer of Kyurem, Kyurem is said to form a boundary between Truths and Ideals to keep the two from feuding again.

(8) 718: The current number of Pokemon discovered, this includes the Generation VI Batch.

(9) I am ending this chapter here on this sort of cliffy. I am going to have to watch XY001 and XY002 again to get a good handle on what happened. This chapter was pretty much and introduction and reunion chapter. I am not sure at this time when the next one will come out. I hope you are enjoying Adventures in Kalos so far. Please review and favorite if you wish to do so. Not bad for my first Kalos story. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_**Update:** **11/19/2013:**_

Redid the Flashback and added a battle between Team Rocket and Ash's Unova Team plus Meloetta, Meowth, and Aerodactyl. Meloetta, Meowth, and Aerodactyl were knocked out quickly so I could have Ash's Unova team take Team Rocket out. I hope you enjoyed this Revision! I worked hard on it!

Peace and Out!

~AshK1980


End file.
